LJ Meu Eu Em Você
by Mrs.Nah Potter
Summary: uma song fic inspirada na música de Victor e Leo,espero que curtam, é bem romântica por sinal, e um presente para Juliana Montez!


N/A: Bem essa shortfic é um presente para minha nova amiga e beta Juliana Montez.  
disclamer: nada é meu, só a história os personagens são criação da nossa queria J.K. Rowling.__

_Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar_  
Lily andava pela sala comunal esperando sua amiga descer para jantarem, quando James desceu a escada do dormitório masculino, rindo com seus amigos, e a olhou, perdendo o fio da conversa por um momento, e Lily sorriu, pôde perceber o olhar do maroto, que a deixou encantada.

_Sou o teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu_  
O casal de namorados corria pela neve, Lily havia jogado algumas bolas de neve enfeitiçada em James, o que gerou a correria e os gritos da garota. A ruiva parou de correr de repente, ela tinha outras táticas para parar o namorado. Quando James chegou perto Lily o beijou, apaixonadamente, como a primeira vez, para o maroto era sempre como o primeiro beijo deles.  
- Ganhei de você – murmurou Lily depois de se separarem.  
James abriu um sorriso, que mais uma vez encantou Lily.  
- Valeu a pena!

_Eu sou teu corpo inteiro a se arrepiar quando em meus braços você se acolheu__,_  
Lily pegou a mão de James e saiu da sala comunal guiando o garoto, que estava transtornado, seus pais, as únicas pessoas que ele não toleraria que Voldemort chegasse perto, e Lily sabia disso. Quando chegaram a sala precisa o maroto não agüentou e chorou, por horas, abraçado ao pequeno e frágil corpo de Lily.

_Eu sou teu segredo mais oculto_  
Depois de mais uma cantada do famoso James Potter, Lily segui para a biblioteca, afim de terminar seus estudos, porém não se encontrava chateada, não mais, ela já estava apaixonada por ele, mas manteria segredo, por enquanto.

_Teu desejo mais profundo teu querer__  
_ James inspirou profundamente o perfume da namorada enquanto dançavam, e Lily sabia que o garoto estava sendo forte em conter seus desejos de jovem homem, e lhe lançou um sorriso conspiratório, arrancando uma risada do maroto.  
"Eu quero você para sempre Lil", foi com essas palavras que Lily adormeceu naquela noite.

_Tua fome de prazer sem disfarçar, eu sou tua fonte de alegria sou o teu olhar  
_ Os marotos faziam companhia para James, a jovem esposa ruiva estivera em uma missão pela ordem, e previsão para sua chegada era a qualquer hora, o que deixava o moreno de óculos cada vez mais ansioso, sua preocupação por Lily fora ao limite naqueles dias. Ouviu o barulho da lareira e viu Lily saindo majestosamente de lá, lhe abriu o melhor sorriso que podia, para expressar a alegria de vê-la voltando para ele.

_Eu sou a tua sombra eu sou teu guia__  
__Sou o teu luar em plena luz do dia  
_ Lily olhava ansiosa para o relógio, James estava atrasado para o almoço com seus pais, e logo ela teria que voltar ao trabalho, quando ouviu os pais cumprimentando o noivo na porta da casa, ela correu e sorriu ao vê-lo, todo formal, devido a missão que estava cumprindo. Os olhares que James lhe lançava durante o almoço iluminaram seu dia, e naquela tarde ela não voltou ao trabalho.

_Sou tua pele proteção, sou teu calor,  
Eu sou o teu cheiro a perfumar o nosso amor_  
James observava a esposa terminar de se arrumar, e sentiu o cheiro do perfume que dera a ela quando fizeram um mês de casados, perfume que ficara várias vezes em seu corpo.

_Eu sou tua saudade reprimida, sou o teu sangrar ao ver minha partida__  
_ A briga mais grave dificilmente é esquecida, ainda mais uma que leva o maroto a sair casa, por três dias, que fizeram Lily chorar arrependida, mas não fora diretamente dar o braço a torcer, vê-lo pegar as coisas no armário fora mais dolorido do que pensara, e não ia ficar sofrendo dessa maneira.  
_  
__Sou teu peito a apelar, gritar de dor, ao se ver ainda mais distante do meu amor_  
James estava arrasado, pensara que Lily ia procurá-lo assim que saísse de casa, mas três dias já haviam se passado e nada da noiva aparecer. Foi quando sentiu o perfume que o viciara, e olhou para trás, Lily lhe dirigia um sorriso, repleto de desculpas pela distância que os separara naqueles dias.

_Sou teu ego,_  
Lily deu um beijo em James e voltou a andar pelo corredor do castelo, enquanto o moreno atendia um garoto que o chamava.  
- Conquista nova Potter? – Lily ouviu o menino perguntar e revirou os olhos.  
- Não. –foi a resposta curta de James, que aumentou a voz e disse: -Aquela, é a minha namorada.  
A ruiva não pode deixar de se virar e sorrir.

_Tua alma,_  
Lily chegou correndo ao andar em que James estava no , deparou-se com Peter e Sirius, sentados olhando-a.  
- Como ele está? – perguntou, com dificuldade para respirar.  
- Primeiro se acalme Lil. – disse Sirius, ajudando a se sentar – James já foi atendido, e agora estamos esperando para saber quanto tempo ele vai ter que ficar por aqui.  
- Vou buscar algo para você beber. – Peter se levantou.  
- Por favor Sirius, me diga a verdade, se algo acontecer com James eu não sei o que acontecerá comigo. – seus olhos marejaram-se contra sua vontade, não queria Sirius se preocupando com ela também.  
-Tudo bem Lil, eu te prometo ele vai ficar bem, até porque ele é como se fosse tua alma.

_Sou teu céu,_  
James entrou em casa procurando por Lily, ninguém soubera lhe informar se a esposa saíra mais cedo da ronda da Ordem, quando ouviu um barulho no banheiro do andar de cima.  
- Lily? – chamou ao ver a ruiva ajoelhada no vaso sanitário. – Oh Merlin! O que você tem?  
Depois de ajudar Lily a se lavar, James pegou seu espelho e chamou por Sirius, pedindo para o amigo ir atrás de um medi bruxo que pudesse atender Lily.  
- Você está melhor?  
- Sim, James eu preciso falar com você. – disse a ruiva, se deitando.  
- Depois, meu amor, o Sirius foi atrás de alguém para saber o que você tem. – avisou James fazendo carinho no cabelo dela.  
- Não precisa, eu seu o que eu tenho. – ela lhe lançou um sorriso, sentando-se.  
James lhe lançou um olhar interrogador.  
- Eu tenho uma coisa preciosa aqui. – a ruiva colocou as mãos sobre a barriga. – Nosso filho.  
James lhe lançou o maior sorriso que podia e a beijou: "eu te amo".

_Teu inferno a tua calma,_  
O corredor do castelo parara, pela primeira vez, desde o começo do namoro de James e Lily as discussões não tomavam tanta proporção.  
- Mas que droga Lily! Ele estava pronto para te agarrar! – gritava James, Sirius começou a espantar a platéia e sugeriu que os dois continuassem essa conversa em um lugar privado. O que por sorte eles fizeram.  
- Agora que estamos sozinhos eu posso falar? – Lily não se aproximou do namorado, ele ainda estava muito irritado. – Eu não fiquei brava por você ter me defendido James, foi pela maneira como você o fez.  
James a olhou, incentivando-a a falar.  
- Você realmente acha que eu não tinha percebido que Kvley estava passando dos limites? Ou você achou que eu ia querer ser agarrada?  
- Não foi isso Lily, não distorça meus motivos! – sua voz não estava mais alterada, só um pouco confusa. – Ele sempre arrastou uma carruagem por você.  
- Pode ser. – respondeu Lily, se aproximando de James, e o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos. – Mas eu amo você, e não o Kvley ou qualquer outro.  
Lily lhe deu um beijo antes de se virar e sair.

Eu sou teu tudo, sou teu nada,  
Os alunos do quarto ano estavam empolgados para o passeio de Hogsmeade, os marotos muito mais, segundo as conversas que foram ouvidas durante a semana os estoques seriam preenchidos para o resto semestre.  
- Ei! – Lily ouviu alguém lhe chamando e se virou, olhando surpresa para James e seus amigos. – Então Evans, quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade?  
- Claro, por que não? – Lily lhe sorria.  
James lhe deu a mão, ainda bem que ela aceitou, era tudo que ele queria naquele passeio.  
- Eu disse que você ia aceitar, mas ninguém acreditou em mim. – Lily parou de andar.  
- Eu não queria fazer isso com você logo de cara Potter, mas eu não vou com você a Hogsmeade, seria divertido te dar um fora lá, e seu comentário só me apressou, agora você vai sem nada. – e saiu de perto do garoto, deixando-o totalmente sem reação.  
_  
__ "Minha pequena és minha amada__"  
_ Lily sorriu, James dizia isso ao seu ouvido constantemente.

_Eu sou teu mundo, sou teu poder,_  
James estava ficando impaciente, não sabia porquê Lily tinha que demorar tanto, Sirius ao seu lado no altar só sorria e lhe dizia para ficar calmo, que a uiva não iria desperdiçar toda aquela festa. Foi quando pela décima vez que olhava para o relógio que ouviu a macha nupcial escolhida por Lily.  
Ao olhar para porta ficou sem palavras, ela estava linda, e naquele momento todo seu mundo se resumia á ruiva que entrava pelo salão para se casar com ele.  
  
Sou tua vida sou meu em você  
A enfermeira entrou trazendo um embrulho nos braços, ao que pareceu a James, que lançou um olhar para Lily de inteira adoração. Ao ver seu filho nos braços da mulher que amava não pôde deixar de se emocionar, agora eram uma família completa.

N/A: Aí está uma repentina inspiração na minha música preferida do Victor e Leo, espero que tenham gostado e quem quiser fique a vontade para comentar (espero ansiosamente que façam isso). Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
